annabeth remember that i love you
by sister of percy jackson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to the movies and on their way home they get in a car crash and Annabeth lose her memory what if the person who hit them was Luke will Annabeth go for Luke or will she remember that she loves Percy. ooc there are no gods and no half-bloods but there is Percabeth Thalia and Nico later on. This is my first Percy Jackson story. T for fighting later on.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Remember that I love you

Chapter one: Annabeth

I was walking out of the movies with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, also known as Seaweed Brain. When I heard the sound of police sirens in the distance, I looked at Percy and I think he heard it too. We walked to his car and before we drove away from the movie place he told me this: "Annabeth remember that I love you no matter what happens." and away we drove.

Some people were driving too fast, others too slow. I heard the honking of a car behind us but before I could look at the car, the person hit us and we rolled. Everything was in a blur. I couldn't tell what cars were and what people were. The glass exploded and hit Percy and me. I felt a long gash on my arm and my right arm hurt really badly. The car gave one more roll and I was knocked out. ***

I didn't know how long I was knocked out for but when I woke I heard a beeping noise. I opened my eyes and looked around. I found a heart monitor and was wondering why it was in my room. I looked around more. There were other things in the room too. A doctor came in to the room. There was also a boy with raven black hair. He was awake and talking to the doctor. Why are they in my room? The doctors started to crowd around me asking me different questions. They were talking too fast and I couldn't understand them. I was then taken out of the room and put in a different room. It's been one week that I have been in the hospital. I was allowed to leave.

I was waiting in the waiting room when the boy with the raven black hair and sea green eyes came up to me. He was here with his mom

"Annabeth are you ready to leave?" he asked in a nice clam voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He stood up and looked at his mom then looked back at me "I'm Percy. You call me Seaweed Brain all the time." He looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you."

He got up and left he came back with a doctor. The boy went to his mom and they started talking. The boy looked really upset. "Amnesia … it happens but it can also be very rare. Give her time and she will remember," the doctor said to the boy.

Then he looked at me. "Annabeth? Percy and his mom are taking you home with them. Ok?"

"I don't know them." Why can't they see that I don't want to go with them. I don't remember them.

The doctor got up and went to the phone and a few seconds later a man with a woman and twins walked in. The man and his family sat down. The father came and sat in front of me, "Annabeth do you remember me?"

"No." I said.

"Annabeth I'm your father." Let's go home ok?" The doctor came back and the man who claimed to be my father signed some papers and we left.

When I got home the house was big. We walked inside of the house. I looked at the clock. It said 9:00 a.m. The twins, who I guess are my brothers, showed me to my room. I walked in and closed the door. I then sat down on my bed. I fell asleep with the haunting sounds from the car crash. I remember one thing, someone telling me that they loved me. I tried to remember who said it but I couldn't think of who said it and it made me mad. The words ran through my head over and over again like a never ending movie. I got up from the bed and looked around the room. The walls were purple and the carpet was a gray color. The bed was gray as well. I looked at a picture. There was me, a woman with owls behind us, and one on my shoulder.

There was a knock on my door. I got off my bed and went over and opened my door. "Annabeth I want to show you something," said the man who claimed he was my father.

We walked down a long hallway and came to a door. He opened the door. Inside there were a lot of models of different World War 1 and 2 planes and an army of men. There was even a paper plane hanging from the ceiling. I remembered coming in here before I ran away from home when I was seven.

***flashback*** I walked into my dad's office because I had a nightmare. My dad made hot chocolate for me at the time. My step mom hated me so I ran away. They just found me this year ***end of flashback***

"I remembered when I was little I would come in here after a nightmare and you would make hot chocolate for me."

My father looked at me, "Do you remember any one else?"

"I remember Helen, Bobby, and Mathew."

He looked in his desk for something then he handed me a notebook. "Write everything that you remember down in here."

I took the notebook and went downstairs where two teens were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. Helen came out of the kitchen. I looked at her then the two teens. Helen cleared her throat and moved over next to me.

"Annabeth, this is Thalia and that's Luke."

The girl, Thalia, had spikey black hair and blue eyes that looked like they could shoot lightning and she was also wearing all black. The boy had blond hair and baby blue eyes he looked kind and nice. There was a scar running down from his eye to his cheek that made him look evil.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guy I know I kept you waiting so here is chapter two of Annabeth please remember that I love you. _

_Percy: my sister does not own Percy Jackson but Mr. Rick Riordan does!_

_Me: who can answer this chapter quiz?_

_Percy: Me! Me! Me! Me!_

_Me: No you can't. Anyway here is the question. In Percy Jackson who is Susan and who is Helen?_

_Percy: Wow you are right I don't know this. But here is chapter 2 _

_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

Chapter two - Percy

As we walked into the movies, in the background, I noticed a boy with blond hair and blue eyes and I knew it was Luke keeping an eye on Annabeth. So I didn't worry about it. Boy was I wrong. Annabeth never noticed him, which was good. We could hear police sirens and thought that maybe they were for Luke but after we got into my blue jeep, that I named blackjack, we drove away. Some people were going the speed limit, which Annabeth thought was too slow. Some were going too fast. I recognized Luke's car. He hit us. We rolled and so did he.

Annabeth blacked out. She had a big cut on her arm. I had a big cut on my forehead and arms. I also think that my leg was broken. The firemen pulled out Annabeth first and took care of her. I started to get sleepy but tried to stay calm even though I can't sit still because of my ADHD. Finally they pulled me out of my car. My car was trashed. It would probably be a lot of money to fix it. We were taken to the hospital where I blacked out. ***

When I came to, Annabeth was still out. My mom came to see me and one of the doctors came in to check on Annabeth. He started to check her I.V needle.

"Annabeth!" I yelled trying to see if she was ok but I got no answers from her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled again. I tried to get up to go see her but the doctors who were in the room had to hold me down

"Annabeth!" I yelled again with tears streaming down my face.

I was scared. One of the nurses put a needle in my arm than connected it to an I.V. I started to fall asleep but started fighting it. I kept calling her name over and over till darkness over took my vision. I will fight and I hope she remembers that I told her I loved her ***

When I woke a doctor came over and started talking. "Percy you can go home today but be careful of your left leg. You will have to use these crutches for one week."

I nodded my head. Pretending that I was listening. My ADHD was making me restless and I just wanted to leave. We were walking down the hallway and into the waiting room, we saw Annabeth. I'll go sign you both out." My mom said.

I nodded my head and I waited for my mom to sign the papers then we walked over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth ready to leave." I said nice and clam so I don't scare her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I looked at my mom, she looked just as sad as I felt then I looked back at Annabeth.

"I'm Percy. You call me seaweed brain all the time." I was trying not to cry

"Sorry, I don't know you."

My nightmare was coming true. I got up and left I walked down the hallway.

"Percy, I see your mother and you are taking Annabeth home." said the doctor.

"Yea we were dating. Now she has no clue who I am anymore."

He nodded his head "I'll come take a look."

We walked back over to my mom and started talking.

"What if she never remembers me!"

I was now crying as the tears streamed down my face. I was broken out of my thoughts when the doctor began to speak.

"Amnesia … it happens but it can also be rare. Give her time and she will remember."

Then he looked back at Annabeth. "Annabeth, Percy and his mom are taking you home with them. Ok?"

"I don't know them."

The doctor got up and went over to the phone. Just then her father and stepmom and their twins walked in. Her family sat down I moved so her father was in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth do you remember me?"

"No?"

"Annabeth I'm your father. Let's go home. Ok."

The doctor came back with papers for him to sign. Her father and stepmom and I just found her this year with a girl named Thalia and a boy named Nico we all became good friends. I had known Thalia and Nico since 9th grade. We all go to the same camp.

When I got home my mom pulled into the drive way of our little apartment building. She parked next to my stepdads car and Blackjack who was still broken. My mom went around and got my crutches. She helped me out of the car and we went inside. When we walked inside our little apartment, Paul was there talking to some man that I didn't know. When mom closed the door, Paul turned around and saw us and exclaimed.

"Percy! Welcome home."

"Thanks Paul." I said as we fist bumped.

My mom went over to the man and they started talking in hushed tones so I couldn't hear what they were talking about. They talked for a bit then she came over with the man right behind her.

"Percy this man here is your father, Poseidon."

"My father?" I looked at this man who is my father.

"Why. Why now? Now do you just decide to show up out of all the other times! You chose now!" I yelled. I was angry with him I really was. He chose now to show his face.

I went to my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed and put my crutches on the side of my bed. There was a knocking on my door.

"Percy open the door." It was my mom

"Come in."

She walked in to my room and handed me two bags. One was my backpack for school and one was a bag that I use for road trips.

"Percy you need to pack your things."

"Mom! Why?"

She looked like she was going to start crying.

"Your father and I are going to court. He wants custody over you." She said just then Paul walked in he handed me suit and tie.

"You need to change. The first day is today." She said and walked out.

I changed into the suit and tied the tie. I grabbed my crutches and got off the bed. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. I sat down on the coach and waited for the rest. My dad left to go get ready. We were going to meet him at court. When we were ready we headed out to Paul's car. I looked behind me. This might be my last time I ever see my apartment building again. I love this apartment we live in.

We arrived in the courthouse just in time. Our court case was starting in a two minutes so we walked inside the courtroom.

"Let's begin. Shall we?" the judge asked ***

After three days of fighting, the judge made up her mind.

"I give Poseidon full custody of Percy. He is to have weekly visitations with his mother and stepfather. Time to be determined. Case closed. Oh and when he is 19 he can then choose who to live with."

I went to my moms and packed.

_That's chapter 2 I'll update chapter 3 tomorrow goodnight sister of Percy Jackson _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guy I know this is way over do but I've been so busy lately with camps and other things here is chapter three of Annabeth please remember that I love you. _

_Me: I do not own Percy Jackson but Mr. Rick Riordan does!_

_Percy: the question is _

_Me: what titian god owns the sky?_

_Percy: here is chapter 3_

_:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D _

Chapter 3:-: Annabeth

I looked at the kids; the boy got up, and walked over to me.

"Annabeth do you remember us." The boy said while pointing at him and the girl.

I looked at Helen who says, "Why don't we all sit and talk about this."

Luke sat down next to the girl and Helen sat down across from the boy. I sat down across from the girl but next to Helen.

"What are your names?" I asked

"I'm Thalia."

"And I'm Luke. Annabeth I can't believe you don't remember me."

"Why. Are you important or something?" I asked him. Thalia laughed at what I said. Luke shoots her a death glare.

"Annabeth we used to date." He said. I looked at Helen who was shaking her head no. My head started to hurt.

"I'll be right back." I said and I stood up from the table and walked to my room. I closed the door and I went and lied down on my bed. There was a picture of me and that raven haired, green eyed boy. We were at the beach. I imagined that heard the laughter of the two kids in the picture. I sat up on my bed and felt some tears running down my face. I felt someone put their arms around me. I looked up to see Luke.

"We will get through this I promise." he said as he kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered then Thalia walked in.

"Hey Annabeth you ok?" she asked

"No I have a headache and I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." I said then I yawned.

Luke chuckled as he said, "She still has her kitten yawn." He picked me up and lied me down on the bed and tucked me in. "Good night." He said.

I yawned and fell asleep and dreamed that I was walking with the raven haired boy. I was hurt badly. He sat me down on the beach and looked at my leg. There was a cut running from my knee to my ankle and there was a burn mark on the side of my leg.

I bolted up in my bed. I walked down stairs. Luke was on the coach watching T.V. I walked into the kitchen were Helen was making homemade soup. It smelled really good. I saw my notebook on the table and sat down and I wrote my dream in the notebook.

"What are you writing?" Helen asked

"I had a dream. I can't tell if it was something that really happened or not."

Just then the doorbell rang. I got up and saw Luke sleeping on the coach. I answered the door and there was a boy with brown hair who had an eye patch on one eye.

"Is Luke here?" he asked.

"Yea I'll wake him up come on in."

"Annabeth do you remember me?"

"No." I said while walking towards the coach.

"I'm Ethan. I'm Luke's best friend."

"Oh." I sat down on the couch and tried to wake up Luke

"Get ready to hide. Ok?" Ethan said

"Ok?" I was confused on what he is going to do.

Ethan counted to 3 with his fingers and tossed a blanket over me.

"Luke! Annabeth is in trouble!"

Luke bolted up on the couch "Where!" he yelled as he jumped from the couch and ran upstairs.

Ethan and I ran out of the house to the backyard. I hid behind a tree. When Luke came running in the back yard. I began to climb the tree all the way to the top. When I reached the top of the tree, I looked across my back yard then I looked down at Luke. He looked scared.

Ethan looked at me and mouthed the word "stay." I did.

"Where is she, Ethan?" Luke asked through gritted teeth. He looked like he would punch Ethan. It began to rain.

"Luke, go to the woods; she's probably there."

I climbed down the tree and ran to the woods. I sat down under a tree and I was soaked in a minute. Ethan came over.

"If I get sick I'm blaming you." I said then he took off. I started to get cold and the rain was coming harder and harder. I sneezed and I started shaking from the cold. I saw Luke looking under the tree across from me. I hugged me knees to my chest. I started sneezing and coughing. Luke saw me under my tree.

The rain was not stopping. He came under the tree and sat next to me. He put his arm around me.

"You're soaked."

He took his arm away and draped a blanket over me which I didn't know he had. I felt warmth flood through my body.

"Who did this to you?" he asked me,

"Ethan told me to play a prank on you but it back fired on me."

Luke looked really mad. I coughed again. Luke wrapped the blanket around me tightly and picked me up. I moved closer to his chest and he chuckled. Again I pulled the blanket over my face. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this is not a chapter but I have a poll on my wall and I won't update till everyone who has read my story has voted. I also started school and I have to have time for homework and dance class please vote

Sister of Percy Jackson.

Peace love and happiness


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers ok so I'm going to put up a new story sometime today it is a Percy Jackson crossover with twilight please if you have not read twilight or seen the movie you won't understand the story also my poll will be up till the end of November so please vote or this story will be taken down and no one will ever know what will happen I'm sorry if I sound mean but I need to know if this story stinks and no one likes it also please review and flames will be used to make blue chocolate chip cookies. But please no flames I know this story stinks and it is not the best but my stories will get better I promise. Thanks

Sister of Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4 Percy

After I was done packing I tossed my bags on the floor. I grabbed my crutches and went back down stairs.

"Where are your bags?" my father asked me. "Upstairs in my room." I said.

"I'll go get them and put them in the car while you say good bye." He said

When he was upstairs I looked at my mom.

"I'll visit." I said.

"Ok." She said

"I'll be here on Friday." I said.

My dad took the bags to his car.

My mom ran upstairs and went to her room.

"Call, IM, text every day." Paul told me.

I always thought of Paul as my real father not the jerk Gabe and not Poseidon.

"I will." I said.

Then my dad came in.

"Ready to go?" he asked me

"If I have too." I said

Paul went upstairs to my mom's room.

I got in the car. We drove to the airport where there was a three hour wait

"Where do you live?" I asked him

"Olympus." He said

"Can I come back here on Friday please?" I asked him

"Percy I'm not letting you see your mom till Saturday next week." He said.

Then we got on the plane I felt like the plane would never land but when it did I called my mom

"Hey mom I've landed we are going to dad's house." I left a message. My dad took my bags and his luggage from the claiming place

I carried my backpack and we went to the car we put our bags in the trunk and got in we drove in silence till my dad spoke

"The school you are going to is goodie high school. I'll go their tomorrow and see if you can start on Monday." He said I nodded

"Percy look I just wanted to be a father and spend time with my son." He said

"Why this way you could have just asked if I wanted to be with you on the weekends." I said

"But I wanted you to live with me." He said

"Then why didn't you stay with mom?" I asked

"It was hard back then." He said.

He looked hurt I felt guilty but I ignored him and we drove the rest of the way home in silence when we reached the golden gates is when we spoke again

"Percy this is Olympus home of the Olympians." He said and I nodded there were other kids my age here two.

Dad pulled in to a house with a big 2 on it. It was blue the other house had numbers to but their where 3 that where big.

my dad's house was in the middle

"Your uncle Zeus lives in house 1 I live in house 2 and your uncle hades lives in house 3." He said

I grabbed my crutches and backpack and I went inside I put my bag down on a chair.

My phone started ringing I pulled out my phone "hello." I said

"Is this Mr. Percy Jackson?" the person asked

"Travis is that you or is it Conner?" I asked

"Hey how did you know it was us?" they asked "caller id. You should try it sometime." I said

"So heard you moved in with your dad." Conner said "yea I did. Why?" I asked them

"Go to the basketball court." Conner said

"Got it." I said and hung up and walked out of the house.

Saw my dad was talking to someone I headed over to the basketball court

"Hey guys." I said I knew they lived here with their father Hermes and stepbrother Luke also everyone's enemy. But I'll tell you later on the enemy part later I sat down in a chair my phone vibrated I pulled it out to see a text from my mom.

"_**Percy Paul will be their tomorrow to get you the doctors called you need to have surgery on your leg." **_I texted back great

"I have to go." I said I got up and left when I got home I walked to my room I found my gym bag and backpack I unpacked some of my clothes but kept my gym bag and backpack packed on the bed I took my gym bag and backpack down stairs in to the kitchen

I put them down on the bench my dad came out of the hallway

"Your mom called and told me what is going on so while you are recovering we are staying in New York I'll be in a hotel and you will stay with your mom then we can come home. My son who is your brother and my wife your stepmom will be home when we come back from the hospital." He said

"Ok." Was all I said the truth was I was scared to go under surgery it's my first time I finally fell asleep at one o'clock in the morning. I woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning

I yawned and got ready I then walked out of my room my dad and Paul were their talking

"Percy are you ready?" Paul asked me I nodded

"I'll be there when you wake up." My dad said I nodded and Paul and I drove to the airport

*** when the plane landed Paul and I drove to the hospital my bags were in the car when we got to the hospital my mom was their Paul took out one of the bags out of the car and we walked inside I was brought to a room the doctor came in and gave me a shot then wheeled me into the surgery room where I blacked out.


End file.
